El pasado que vuelve a destruirnos
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Todo comenzó con un sueño, ahora las naciones tendrán que enfrentarse a algo surgido del pasado y que amenaza con detruirlos. NO ES UN ESPAÑA X AMERICA SOLO ES QUE SON LOS PROTAS. Cap 6 arriba!
1. prologo

Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron?

Soldado. Mi señora acaba de terminar el otro fic, es imposible que la hachen de menos tan pronto.

A que te dejo sin vacaciones ¬¬

Soldado. Vale vale me cayo.

Espero que os guste este fic dedicado a mis dos fieles chicas la generala Sam ya la generala de brigada ariadonechan sin las cuales habría desistido hace ya del objetivo de expandir mi imperio. Muchas gracias guapas.

Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Estaba en la posición del crucificado, unos cables de metal se enredaban en sus muñecas y lo mantenían en alto, sobre el altar de la iglesia de grandes vidrieras verdes. Notaba la sangre resbalándole por el cuerpo, ¿Cuántas heridas tendría?, ya había perdido la cuenta. Fijó su vista en el suelo donde había otras tres personas tiradas, uno de ellos era de un rubio extraño y levaba prendida en el flequillo una cruz nórdica, la sangre manchaba su uniforme azul, a su lado estaba un joven de piel amarillenta y larga melena castaña, su kimono rojo disimulaba las manchas de sangre, tenía la cabeza gacha, no podía ver sus ojos y el último era un joven negro de cabellos del mismo color.<p>

-Yao-les llamó con la garganta seca- Noru, Yaumbé –no hubo respuesta

-No te molestes en llamarlos mi amor-dijo una voz de niña muy infantil-hace rato que están muertos.

Alzó un poco la mirada para ver a una joven de apenas catorce años, rubia y de ojos azules vestida de luto, la joven golpeó el rostro de Noruega de forma que pudo ver como los ojos azules del nórdico miraban a la nada, seguramente los castaños del chino y los negros del camerunés estaban igual. Apretó los dientes y notó como su odio crecía, sabía que debía calmarse pero no podía, ver muertos a sus amigos sin haber podido hacer nada le afectaba y mucho.

-Reza para que no me suelte-dijo con voz tétrica-,reza pues como me suelte no tendré piedad.

-no te soltarás-dijo la chica burlona mientras misteriosamente comenzaba a flotar hasta él-estas cadenas son de plata y antes de atarte pronuncié tu calma, no puedes usar tu otro yo, mi amor.-fue a acariciarle el rostro pero este lo apartó.-Mi amor, comprende que sus muertes eran necesarias.

-También lo es la mía-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero si me das lo que necesito te dejaré vivir-dijo melosa-sabes que te amo, no quiero dañarte.

El crucificado la escupió en el rostro.

-Ahí tienes mi negativa-rió- me da igual lo que hagas, no te daré nada, moriría antes, antes morir que traicionar a mis amigos.

-Tu lo has querido-dijo la chica sacando un puñal bajo la falda-si no me lo das por las buenas será por las malas-y dicho esto hundió el filo en el hombro del chico, quien tubo que contener un grito de dolor- mi amor no quiero hacerte esto, dámelo

-nunca, zorra

Volvió a notar como el puñal se hundía cada vez más en su piel, la sangre salía sin cesar, iba a morir, como Yao, como Noru, como Yaumbé pero ella no conseguiría sus objetivos. La sangre caía a borbotones manchando el suelo de mármol blanco. Moriría, lo sabía él y lo sabía ella. Él cerró los ojos y ella se acercó a su oído.

-No desesperes esto solo es un sueño-le susurró con dulzura- pronto estaré allí, a tu lado mi querido España.

Y entonces le apuñaló el pecho y el joven no pudo evitar gritar.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí os dejo el prólogo espero que os haya llamado la atención.<p>

Soldado. ¿No había dicho que no iba a matar a nadie?

Y no los he matado.

Soldado. Noooo, claro que no.

Bueno, déjame en paz.(coge un vaso de Vodka) me voya ver sensitive pornograph ¿vienes?

Soldado. Por supuesto *¬*


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí traigo el primer capítulo. Sin nada que decir salvo que NO HE MATADO A NADIE y de momento no tengo intención de hacerlo. Por cierto he publicado un short Rusiespa que sugiero que leaís.

Disfruten

España se despertó agitado de aquel sueñecito que se había echado antes de irse, se puso la mano en el pecho en un intento de calmar los latidos de su corazón que estaba desbocado, estaba sudando frío y le era casi imposible regularizar su respiración.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos-dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose al gran ventanal de su cuarto por el cual se colaban los rayos del sol del atardecer- esto que he soñado no es bueno.

-Señor España han venido a -dijo una sirvienta entrando en el cuarto con motivo de avisar a su señorito de que tenía que irse, pero se quedó callada ante la imagen que tenía delante suya. España había abierto el ventanal, el aire fresco de la noche le revolvía los cabellos, el sol de la tarde brillaba en sus ojos esmeraldinos y su piel canela, que quedaba descubierta por la semiabierta camisa blanca, se le antojó chocolate.

-Antonio _mon ami _– dijo una voz en francés perteneciente a un chico rubio de ojos azules bien confundible con una chica que había entrado a avisar a su amigo al ver que la sirvienta no volvía- llegamos tarde…

En esos momentos la mente de Francia no regía como era debido, su amigo estaba tan sexy que quiso empujar a la joven para que se fuese de allí y los dejase solos, en esos momentos "Tito Francis" quería hacerle muchas cosas al hispano.

-¿Ah?-España se giró a ver a los otros dos y sonrió- ¿ya nos vamos?-no hubo respuesta.

-¡Vosotros dos!-gritó alguien desde el piso de abajo-¿se puede saber que hacéis?, que el gran Ore-sama se cansa de esperar.

-vamos Francis que Gilbert se cabrea-dijo el hispano abrochándose la camisa para luego salir del cuarto no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a su sirvienta y decirla que no le esperase despierta.

-Pasadlo bien-dijo la chica despidiendo al Bad Friends Trio.

Los chicos subieron a un coche azul donde un joven albino, de cabellos grises y ojos rojos los esperaba impaciente.

-No esperes que conduzca ahora siguiendo tus normas de tráfico-avisó el albino que estaba al volante- como lleguemos tarde West me mata

-En otras palabras-comenzó el francés- que te dejará en abstinencia durante dos semanas

Rieron entonces el francés y el hispano mientras el prusiano solo atinaba a ponerse rojo y a murmurar maldiciones en alemán.

-Llegaste tarde-recriminó cierto alemán rubio y de ojos azules al albino

-Vamos West, no te enfades, solo fueron dos minutos-dijo el albino-Ita-chan llegó media hora tarde y a él no le has dicho nada

-Por que él ya es un caso perdido-murmuró el alemán cerrando los ojos.

-Vaaa West no te enfades-dijo Gilbert abrazándole por la espalda haciendo sonrojar a Ludwing- mira para compensarte he visto un armario muy espacioso al final del pasillo, cerca de la entrada.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un fuerte golpe y la voz del prusiano dejó de oírse durante diez minutos.

-Vee, Doitsu está rojo-rió Feliciano feliz a su hermano.

-Que se joda-respondió Lovino tomando un poco de vino mientras miraba divertido como Prusia estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón, entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo-¿ oye y el bastardo?

-¿España-nichan?, ¿no está con Francia o con Portu-nii?

No, España no estaba con Francia que hacía rato había desaparecido con Canadá entre sus brazos, ni con su gemelo Portugal que charlaba animadamente con su ex colonia, Brasil, sobre fútbol.

No , España estaba en una esquina hablando con China, Noruega y cierto chico negro con gafas llamado Camerún, Lovino los miró extrañado, ¿Qué harían esos cuatro juntos?. Pero Lovino no era el único que miraba, desde una de las mesas, cerveza en mano, Dinamarca miraba a su querido Noruega escuchar atento lo que el hispano estaba contando, ojalá cuando hablaban los dos el noruego le dedicase la misma atención que recibía el hispano en esos momentos. Pero tampoco era Dinamarca el único, cierto coreano sobón, miraba al grupo, en especial a su adorado China al cual no se había podido acercar pues a los pocos minutos de empezar la fiesta en si, Antonio, se había acercado al chino y con un "tenemos que hablar" se lo había llevado. Pero tampoco eran los únicos que miraban al cuarteto, desde la barra unos ojos amatistas observaban al hispano atentamente habla, llevarse la mano al pecho y como Camerún ponía su mano sobre el hombro hispano haciéndole sentir unas irreprimibles ganas de partírsela en mil pedazos. Muchos podrían decir que en esos momentos a quien él miraba era al chino, pero muy pocos, casi nadie, podían decir que a quien en verdad miraban los ojos violetas eran al hispano, a su único amigo, a la única persona capaz de acercarse a él sin tener miedo, la única persona que sin quererlo había derretido el hielo de su corazón con sus sonrisas.

-Bueno gente-dijo cierta húngara subiéndose a una silla- espero que lo estéis pasando bien y eso, pero ahora os reclamo a todos, y os digo que os pongáis por parejas que es hora de bailar pegados.

Fue entonces cuando el cuarteto fue separado, Corea corrió a sacar a China a bailar, a Noruega lo secuestró Dinamarca y Camerún se marchó de allí para evitar ser el objetivo de la cámara de fotos húngara, por lo que España abatido se apoyó en la pared suspirando, sin darse cuenta de que el dueño de los ojos violetas que le habían estado mirando toda la noche se acercaba a él.

-¿Bailas?-escuchó que le preguntaban y alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos violetas de …

-Rusia-dijo como un deseo, se sonrojó cuando el soviético le ofreció la mano para salir a bailar, y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa aceptando la mano- me encantaría.

Se acercaron al centro de la sala sorprendiendo a más de uno que esperaban que el hispano sacase a bailar a su hermano, a Romano o incluso a la belga, nadie esperaba que bailase junto al ruso, y nadie podría jurar jamás cual de los dos estaba más rojo en ese momento. España posó sus manos en los hombros de Iván y este las suyas en la cadera hispana. Entonces la música comenzó.

Cuando estoy deprimido, ay! y mi alma, tan cansada;  
>Cuando los problemas vienen y mi corazón está agobiado;<br>Entonces, me quedo quieto y espero aquí en silencio,  
>Hasta que llegas y te sientas un rato conmigo.<p>

Comenzaron amoverse, España era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Iván, notaba como su corazón quería salirse del pecho, ¿había puesto Hungría esa canción aposta?, porque era cuierto cuando le dolía el corazón siempre se apartaba y esperaba a que Iván se acercase a él, su sola presencia le hacía sentir la seguridad que le faltaba.

Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas;  
>Tú me levantas, para caminar sobre los mares tormentosos;<br>Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros;  
>Tú me levantas…A más de lo que yo puedo estar.<p>

Iván miraba como Antonio agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, estaba nervioso, puede que incluso más que él.

-Antonio-dijo y le apegó más a él notando como el hispano se tensaba, notando su corazón latir desbocado. Iván tenía claro que Antonio le gustaba, ¿sentiría lo mismo el hispano?-Antonio mírame

No hay ninguna vida – no hay ninguna vida sin su hambre;  
>Cada inquieto corazón late tan imperfectamente;<br>Pero cuando llegas y me llenas de maravilla,  
>A veces, creo vislumbrar la eternidad.<p>

Antonio le miró a los ojos y ambos sintieron que se perdían en los ojos de su opuesto, poco a poco Antonio se fue poniendo de puntillas mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios se acercan a los de Iván. El ruso agachaba su rostro, y cerraba los ojos, pronto llegaría el contacto, podía sentir el aliento de Antonio cerca, sus labios se estaban rozando, pero entonces hubo un apagón y se escuchó un grito, segundos después la luz volvió.

-Yaumbé-murmuró España separándose de Rusia y echando a correr hacia la salida China y Noruega también se separaron de sus parejas de baile. China se acercó a un armario y lo abrió España, había dicho que si sucedía algo abriese el armario, dentro había un hacha enorme, la cogió y la lanzó hacia España.

-España cógela-dijo y el hispano, sin mirar siquiera estiró el brazo y la atrapó justo en el momento en el que salía por la puerta seguido de Noruega.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-preguntó el noruego

-Espero que no-dijo España acelerando el ritmo.

Mientras en la sala los países allí presentes miraban interrogante a China que miraba la puerta.

-Creo que nos tenéis que explicar unas cuantas cosas-dijo América serio

-Tienes razón aru-dijo el chico mirando la oscuridad que se extendía por el pasillo-tienes razón

Continuará


	3. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Disfrutad.

* * *

><p>China esperaba atento a cualquier movimiento, hacía diez minutos que España y Noruega habían salido a buscar al camerunés, ¿Por qué demonios tardaban tanto?, ¿no sabían que él se estaba muriendo de los nervios?.<p>

-¿China que pasa?-preguntó Corea acercándose a él, el chino había dado la orden de no salir de la sala bajo ningún concepto.

-Ahora no Corea-dijo- me ha parecido oír algo.

La sala quedó en silencio, se oían unos gritos ahogados, y el sonido de dos metales chocando, un último grito y todo volvió a ser silencio.

-Noru-pensó Dinamarca creyendo que esos gritos eran de su amado nórdico.

Se escucharon unos pasos resonando por el pasillo, se oían lentos como si el que viniese lo hiciera de manera despreocupada. China fue al armario y sacó una espada, fuera lo que fuese lo que venía por el pasillo él lo mataría. Ordenó a los demás que se alejasen de la puerta.

-Ven desgraciado aru-siseó entre dientes- te estoy esperando.

China vio con alivio como Rusia, Dinamarca, Prusia, Francia, Alemania y varios países más se ponían a su lado armados. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca.

-No disparéis-dijo una voz desde la sombra

-¿Noru? –preguntó Dinamarca sin bajar su hacha-¿eres tú?.

-No, soy tu padre-dijo el Noruego, apoyado en él estaba España, parecía agotado, y sangraba por un costado-¿me ayudáis?.

Rusia fue el primero en acercarse a España, le cogió en brazos y le tumbó en la mesa. China y Noruega se acercaron también.

-Se ha llevado a Camerún-dijo Noruega indiferente, aunque se le notaba la tensión en la voz- cuando llegamos Camerún estaba inconsciente y le estaban subiendo a un helicóptero.

China se acercó al hispano y le abrió la camisa, la herida no era un corte sino una dentellada, China y varios ahogaron un grito.

-Tenían consigo un perro de las sombras-dijo Noruega siendo abrazado por Dinamarca- Nos dimos cuenta cuando mordió a Antonio.

-¿tú estás bien?-preguntó China pasando las yemas de los dedos por la dentellada.

-Si, Antonio se interpuso entre el chucho y yo, por eso le mordió.

La sala miraba a ambos sin entender nada, Rusia era el único que no los miraba, sostenía la mano de Antonio que sudaba frío y parecía pasarlo muy mal, su único pensamiento era encontrar a la persona que le había hecho esto al hispano y matarla, lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Nos podéis contar que está pasando?-preguntó Austria enfadado.

-Lo primero es curar a Antonio aru-dijo China y puso su mano sobre la herida haciendo que Antonio emitiese un grito de dolor y se revolviese inquieto- sujetadle-ordenó.

Rusia se puso en pie y sujetó los brazos y el torso de Antonio mientras Holanda e Inglaterra sujetaban las piernas canelas.

-Antonio-murmuró Iván apartando la vista, le dolía horrores la cara de sufrimiento de España.

Yao murmuró unas palabras en chino y una luz blanquecina salió de su mano cerrando la herida de Antonio en e acto, cuando estuvo cerrado Antonio, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

-¿y el perro?-preguntó mirando a todos lados

-le cortaste la cabeza-dijo Noruega indiferente

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Portugal acariciando el rostro de su gemelo.

-Algo masticado-dijo en broma y su hermano no tardó en abrazarlo llamándole idiota y haciendo que Hungría sacase su cámara de fotos para fotografiar ese momento de Iberocest.

-ejem no es por interrumpir este momento entre los hermanos-dijo Arthur serio-pero a mi y a todos nos gustaría que nos explicarais que ha pasado

China y Noruega se miraron y luego miraron a España que miraba al techo como si este tuviese la respuesta, sus ojos verdes no estaban alegres, era como si recordasen algo doloroso.

-Hace mucho tiempo existía entre nosotros un continente que más bien parecía una isla-comenzó China- lo que nosotros llamamos Atlántida.

-¿ahora nos vas a decir que la Atlántida existe?-preguntó irónico Romano

-Existió hace tiempo-dijo España ausente- era mi prometida

La sala se quedó en silencio y todos miraron a Portugal para que confirmara lo dicho por su hermano, el luso solo pudo apartar la mirada, lo que había dicho su hermano era cierto.

-pero nunca la amaste-dijo el luso en un susurro

-Ese fue el problema de todo-dijo China- Maya amaba a España más que a nada, pero al no ver su amor correspondido su alma y su cuerpo se fragmentaron en dos.

-La Maya mala engañó a la buena para atacar a todo el mundo, mataría a todas y cada una de las personas que España amase, para que al verse solo, España le entregase su corazón.

-Pero lo que ella no sabia es que mi corazón ya era de otra persona-murmuró España

-Por eso el padre de España, Tartessos reunió a cuatro señores, y a sus hijos para sellara a ambas chicas.

-El señor del sur sería Camerún, el del este China y yo sería el del norte-explicó Noruega- el señor del Oeste era imperio Azteca, pero como Antonio lo mató hace siglos él fue elegido señor del oeste.

-Pero además yo era la puerta-dijo Antonio- la puerta que impedía el regreso de Atlántis, pero ahora estoy roto-dijo mirando a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos- y por mi culpa Maya-chan ha salido.

-no es tu culpa aru-sonrió China y le abrazó- aguantaste demasiado, tu padre calculó que solo durarías un par de siglos, pero has aguantado un par de milenios.

-Entonces tenemos suelta a un país loco que quiere matarnos-dijo Alfred, los ojos se le iluminaron- jajajajaja es una gran oportunidad para demostrar que soy el héroe.

-¿no estáis enfadados?-inquirió España sorprendido

-¿por qué íbamos a estarlo mon ami?

-Kesesesese nos has estado protegiendo durante siglos eso no es motivo de enfado.

España miró a los dos guardianes que estaban con él y estos sonrieron, esta vez no estarían solos en la batalla.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola aquí traigo el tercer capitulo. Espero que os guste.

En la sala las naciones se habían armado, espadas, hachas, cuchillos, alguna pistola / escopeta y una sartén eran las armas de las que disponían.

-No se yo si valdrá con esto -dijo Portugal contando las armas

-pues esperemos que si- dijo Suiza y entonces miró al gemelo menor a los ojos-¿estás bien?

-estoy algo preocupado -dijo Paulo mirando a Antonio que se dirigía al balcón con su hacha a la espalda

-¿Por tu hermano?-el de ojos verdes asintió

-Siempre carga con todo el peso sobre sus hombros cuando se trata de este tema-suspiró- se culpa de lo que pasa

-Él no tiene la culpa de no amar a esa chica-sentenció Suiza

-Ya, si ya lo se-rió Portugal amargamente- pero él no parece aceptarlo, y la culpa dará paso al odio y de ese odio surgirá…-Las imágenes de una ciudad cubierta por las llamas y el sonido de una risa maníaca se colaron en la mente portuguesa haciéndole tener un escalofrío.

-¿Paulo?

-¿hum?, no es nada-sonrió al suizo- solo espero que todo salga bien.

Antonio salió al balcón, la noche estaba despejada, apenas había una sola nube y la luna llena incidía sobre el edificio, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo, estaban tan alto y estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver el suelo. El resto que ya había terminado de contar las armas que tenían se había acostado, salvo Suiza y Portugal que tenían guardia.

El gemelo mayor suspiró y metió su mano entre su camisa sacando dos colgantes, uno era una cruz de plata y el otro una gema de brillo azulado, dejó la cruz a un lado y apretó la gema, aquella que él mismo le había arrancado del cuello a un inerte Imperio Azteca al cual había partido por la mitad con su hacha. No se arrepentía, tuvo sus motivos, pero aún por las noches podía oír el crepitar de las llamas, podía oler la sangre derramada y podía ver el cadáver del azteca partido por la mitad. Cerró los ojos y pudo oír el grito de Yaumbé, le vio inconsciente en brazos de un soldado y la vio a ella, vio sus cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas movidos por el viento y los ojos azules que le miraban amorosos y pudo oír las palabras que ella susurraba solo para él.

Cerró los puños con rabia, como odiaba a aquella chica, le remordimiento por permitir que escapase, la culpa por no haber podido proteger a Camerún inudaron su corazón y se transformaron en odio, odio hacia Maya, odio hacia si mismo, se odiaba por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz de proteger a sus amigos, por no cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

-Hace frío-dijo una voz infantil a su lado y notó como algo le cubría, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Rusia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-te vas a resfriar si sales así de fresco.

-Gracias Rusia-dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y dándole un abrazo-gracias-susurró

-Antonio-Iván le devolvió el abrazo

Dentro de la sala el poseedor de unos ojos verdes suspiró mirando como la pareja se sentaba en el suelo, se llevó una mano al corazón, él también tenía sentimientos hacia su hermano, le quería mucho aunque a veces no se lo demostrase, le quería mucho, pero sabía que su amor no era correspondido, su hermano solo sentía amor fraternal hacia él, por eso al ver como el ruso ponía a Antonio entre sus piernas y los cubría a ambos con su abrigo no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos, lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por ciertos ojos azul verdoso que aunque fingía estar dormido observaban al portugués secarse las lágrimas.

Fuera, en el balcón Antonio e Iván permanecían abrazados, mirando la luna, las manos de Iván reposaban en el vientre de Antonio el cual miraba el cielo sonrojado, Iván actuaba como su cruz de plata, esa cruz que llevaba desde que se convirtió al cristianismo junto a su hermano en Roma, le calmaba. Notó como se le cerraban los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho soviético.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó el de ojos violetas y Antonio asintió.

-Solo tengo algo de sueño-dijo cerrando los ojos-me gusta el corazón de Rusia, sus latidos son como música-el ruso se sonrojó-como una canción de cuna que me arrulla y me incita a dormir tranquilo, como si nada pudiera pasarme mientras los escucho.

Antonio tomó las manos rusas entre las suyas y las apretó contra su pecho para que Rusia notase su corazón.

-Tus latidos también son música-afirmó el ruso notando el corazón del hispano entre sus manos-una linda melodía cálida y agradable.

-Pero sabes un secreto de mi corazón-dijo España al borde del sueño-él solo late así para ti, por que tú-bostezó-eres su dueño.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola aquí el cuarto capitulo. Ya falta menos para que comenzemos con la parte de hero América.

Por cierto publique un fic rusiespa que está marcado con M.

sin nada más que añadir salvo que ayer casi me da un infarto viendo el partido de Rusia vs Macedonia de basket

Un besazo.

Alfred estaba despierto, veía a Portugal y a Suiza caminar por la sala bien armados y cuando este le miraban él cerraba los ojos, no quería una bronca por parte del inglés que dormía a su lado. Se giró para ver al chico de grandes cejas, él quería ser el héroe de esta historia para que él le mirase con orgullo, para al final poderle decir lo que sentía y amarle hasta el resto de sus días.

-I love you-susurró acercándose al oído del inglés, para luego depositar un suave beso en la pálida mejilla.

-¿no está todo muy tranquilo?-escuchó decir a Portugal desde la puerta

-tienes razón, está demasiado tranquilo

Entonces hubo una explosión en la puerta, una explosión que lanzó a ambos vigilantes por los aires, que despertó a las naciones y que obligó a América a ponerse sobre Arthur para protegerle con su cuerpo de los restos de la puerta.

-¿Alfred?-preguntó el inglés muy sonrojado

-¿estás bien Iggy?-preguntó y cuando el inglés asintió se levantó y sacó sus armas

Antonio e Iván entraron a la sala, el primero parecía colérico y buscaba a su hermano, ¿dónde estaba Portugal?, había notado un gran dolor como cuando algo malo le pasaba a su hermano. Entonces le vio inconsciente entre los brazos de Holanda, la mirada verde del hispano se cruzó con la verde azulada del holandés que asintió, él protegería a Paulo.

-Vamos da la cara-ordenó China que estaba junto a sus hermanos.

-China, tú siempre tan educado-rió una voz infantil y entre las llamas apareció una joven de unos catorce años rubia y de ojos azules.

-Maya-dijo España con odio haciendo que la vista de la chica se fijase en él.

-Mi amor, me alegra que estés bien-dijo la niña sonrojada juntando sus manitas tras la espalda- creí que Flufi te había hecho daño

-Tu maldito perro me hirió, pero no lo suficiente-dijo España alzando el hacha-aún puedo luchar contra ti

-Mi amor, ¿de verdad quieres luchar contra mi?-dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos-incluso después de…

El tono con el que había dicho esa última frase hizo que más de uno se sonrojase y mirase a España que estaba rojo por la ira, él no había hecho nada con esa niña, ¡pero si era verla y se le llevaban los demonios!.

-No inventes-le ordenó

-Bueno, es verdad que no hicimos nada-rió la niña sacando la lengua- pero pronto lo haremos.

-Antes me pego un tiro-dijo el hispano

-Por esa contestación supongo que no vas a venir conmigo-dijo la niña y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que muchos soldados apareciesen a su lado.-al menos no por las buenas.

-Que lista eres-dijo España sonriendo mucho-¿empezamos?

-Cuando quieras mi vida

La batalla comenzó, los países se defendían como podían de sus atacantes, eran demasiados y parecían venir más por momentos. China luchaba con varios a la vez ayudado por Corea, aquello era una mezcla de película de Jackie chan y de Bruce Lee. Noruega estaba siendo protegido por Dinamarca que estaba sacando fuerzas de dios sabe donde para acabar con sus atacantes.

-¡Nadie podrá con el rey del norte!-bramó Dinamarca

Noruega no pudo gritar a tiempo cuando vió como un soldado se regenraba y tacaba a Dinamarca por la espalda atravesándole, la ira le invadió y acabó con los soldados que iban a por él para acercarse al danés que lo había protegido, aquel chico rubio que le quería sin esperar nada acambio y que él no sabía como corresponder.

-Vamos Dinamarca-le dijo moviéndole, él no tenía los poderes curativos de China y Camerún, no podía curarle-no es momento de dormir-no hubo respuesta- Dinamarca

China vió por el rabillo del ojo como un soldado dejaba inconsciente al noruego y lo cargaba a la espalda, se iban a llevar al señor del norte.

-¡España!-gritó captando la atención del hispano que estaba centrado en matar a Maya, el hispano le miro-¡Noruega!

España miró hacia la salida y vió a aquel soldado que corría con Noruega en brazos, le hirvió la sangre, no iba a permitir que se llevasen al noruego también, por lo que tras lanzar un puñal contra la atlante salió corriendo por el pasillo dispuesto a salvar al noruego sin darse cuenta de que un americano le seguía y que China comenzaba una lucha con la atlante.

-El nunca te amará-le dijo el chino antes de caer inconsciente, habían sido derrotados, la magia de la atlante era muy fuerte-aunque te fastidie su corazón es de otra persona

-¿y según tú quien es esa persona?

-El señor de los hielos aru.

Antonio corría por los pasillos, ¿Dónde narices se había metido el soldado?, paró un momento y escuchó unos pasos tras él se metió dentro de un estrecho pasillo y cuando su perseguidor pasó por delante le agarró del brazó y le puso el filo del hacha en el cuello.

-España soy yo-dijo América-soy América

-¿Alfred?-preguntó soltándole-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Te seguía por que supuse que necesitarías ayuda con los soldados.

-No me hace falta-respondió orgulloso el hispano, esa faceta no era común en él.- me apaño solo

Escucharon unos pasos apurados y se escondieron en el pasillo que Antonio había usado, entre las sombras ambos pudieron distinguir como se llevaban a China con ellos.

-China-murmuró España

-Se le llevan-dijo Alfred-tenemos que hacer algo.

Entonces España tomó una decisión, se giró a mirar a Alfred, y aunque su mirada era seria, Alfred pudo distinguir en ella el miedo y la tristeza.

-Alfred, te voy a hacer un regalo-dijo España arrancándose el colgante de la gema azulada del cuello y dándoselo al americano-escúchame bien, por que no te lo voy a repetir, este colgante es muy importante, no dejes que te lo quiten, solo tú puedes tenerlo-Le acarició el rostro con ternura- siempre has querido ser el héroe, pues ahora es el momento, no dejes que te atrapen y mucho menos que consigan ese collar-puso su mano el el hombro Yankee- Alfred cuando yo no esté tú serás el encargado de encontrarnos, te necesitaremos para la batalla final, cuando yo no esté, cuando ellos se hayan ido sube arriba y cuando mi hermano despierte dile que la clave para encontrarnos está bajo la rosa que es una con el viento en las colinas del inicio,¿lo harás?

-Si, España

-Bien-le dio un beso en la frente y se preparó para salir del escondite.

-¿pero dónde vas?

-En todas tus películas para que él héroe pueda cumplir su objetivo uno de sus amigos se sacrifica-le miró a los ojos y sonrrió-haz que nos sintamos orgullosos héroe

Y dicho esto España salió de su escondite llevándose consigo a los soldados, para luego mirando a la luna varios metros más lejos del edificio dejarse capturar.

-Mi vida ya eres mío

-Más quisieras-pensó el hispano antes de caer inconsciente.

continuará


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí os traigo la continuación, espero que os guste y que os anime para empezar el colegio con buen pie (aparece un cartelito sobre la cabeza de la autora)

CArtelito. No empieza hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Disfrutadlo.

América saló de su escondite casi después de Antonio, se asomó a una ventana y vió como el hispano detenía su carrera y se dejaba capturar, quiso ir a por él, salvarle, demostrarle que era un héroe, pero las palabras dichas por el de ojos esmeralda resonaron en su cabeza y a regañadientes tuvo que detener su carrera hacia la salida y volver sobre sus pasos.

-Lo primero es encontrar a Portugal-pensó acelerando el paso.

Cuando llegó a la sala se dio cuenta de que esta estaba destruida, las mesas y los armarios estaban hechos añicos, y varias de las naciones estaban muy graves.

-Iggy-llamó al inglés que con el brazo vendado ayudaba a Hungría a mover a un mal herido Argentina hacia otro lado de la sala.

-Alfred-dijo el inglés y el americano pudo ver el alivio en los ojos jade.-¿estás bien?

-Si, pero tu brazo-dijo mirando la herida

-Esto no es nada-dijo el inglés acercándose al que un día fue su hermano-¿Qué ha pasado?, saliste corriendo tras España y Noruega.

-¡Es verdad!-gritó y comenzó a mirar por toda la sala-¿y Paulo?

-Con Rusia y Holanda,¿Por qué..?-no pudo acabar la pregunta, por que el americano se lanzó a buscar al trío.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó cierto holandés al portugués que tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo, él tenía la cabeza vendada.

-Bien-dijo Portugal apartando la mirada sonrojado, notaba como la mirada del ex sirviente de su hermano le penetraba.

-¡Portugal!-gritó el americano derrapando para llegar al lado de Paulo-la clave está bajo la rosa que ama los vientos en la colina del inicio.

-¿ein?,¿te dieron en la cabeza y esta rige peor que nunca?-preguntó el holandés, pero al ver que Paulo se ponía a pensar dejo de hablar.

-¿eso te lo ha dicho nii-nii?-preguntó Paulo mirando al suelo, América asintió.

-¿por cierto donde está España?-preguntó el ruso que había estado mirando por toda la sala, America apretó los puños y miró al suelo.

-Se dejó capturar-dijo-sacó a los soldados tras él y luego se dejó capturar, lo hizo por nosotros.

-¿le dejaste solo?-preguntó Rusia-¿Por qué no le detuviste?

-Lo intenté comunista, pero no me hizo caso-sacó el colgante- me dio esto y me dijo lo que le tenía que decir a Paulo, luego salió corriendo con los soldados pisándole los talones

Rusia se contuvo, en esos momentos quería matar al americano, había dejado sacrificarse a España, pero si no le hizo nada era por lo afectado que se veía.

-Entonces hay que salvarlos-dijo Dinamarca apareciendo tras ellos, tenía el pecho vendado, y su mirada lucía muy seria.

-Tu no vienes-dijo Holanda serio

-tengo que salvar a Noru, es lo más importante para mi-dijo el danés serio-iré aunque no me dejéis.

-Si vais a ir tras ellos yo también voy daze-dijo el coreano- tengo que salvar a China

-¿entonces quienes vamos?-preguntó Portugal sin lazar la vista del suelo.

Tras unos breves minutos el grupo de rscate quedó formado por Alemania, Prusia, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia, Corea, Dinamarca, Holanda, América y Portugal.

-Lo primero es ir a la colina-dijo Portugal serio cogiendo una mochila del suelo.

-¿pero como sabes tú dónde está?-preguntó Alemania-tú nunca has tenido nada que ver con esto.

-Lo se por que es la clave que mi hermano y yo inventamos para volver-dijo guiándolos hacia la salida.

-¿para volver a donde?-preguntó Inglaterra

-Para volver a casa-Paulo se giró y sonrió al grupo, en ese momento a todos les pareció ver parte de su gemelo en el portugués.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 6

Aquí os lo dejo, la canción es Yuukyou seisetsuka (o algo así ) de Ali-project.

Disfrutadlo

Podía oír el sonido de las gotas cayendo al suelo, golpeando la piedra dura y fría, podía oír las ratas corretear por la habitación. Se movió un poco y escuchó el replicar de las cadenas que ataban sus manos a la pared. Por fín Antonio abrió los ojos, estaba en una celda oscura, atado por las manos y el cuello por unas cadenas algo oxidadas. Buscó a sus compañeros con la mirada, pues aunque quería hablar no podía. Entonces escuchó una voz dulce al otro lado de la puerta una voz que cantaba una melodía.

Mientras sigues las pisadas de un animal ruge, '¡Oh, león! ¡Oh, tigre!",

La patria de mi espíritu queda al otro lado de este brillante cielo.

¿Son la debilidad y la furia enemigos sin forma

De la juventud que vaga en la soledad del encarcelamiento?

¡Oh, padre! Sigo pensando

Que es difícil entenderte.

La voz se fue acercando, hasta llegar a la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia vestida con un vestido blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Maya-murmuró Antonio furioso- ¿que haces aquí?

-Mi amor

Cuando persigo las espaldas invisibles

De los hermanos que me precedieron

En una noche de confusión, el Demonio me llama.

Antonio notaba como la respiración se le aceleraba, odiaba esa sensación de ira, si se enfadaba era incapaz de controlarse.

-¿sería bueno dejarle salir ahora?-se preguntó mientras la chica se acercaba a él.

-Mi amor, serás mio-dijo la chica sentándose sobre las piernas del hispano.

-¿Qué haces?, bájate.

Aunque deba anhelar

Un sueño que no termine en la muerte.

Eres tú, que estás tan segura, mi vida.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo mi amor?-dijo la joven acariciando su rostro-es nuestra noche de bodas y la droga está haciendo efecto.

-¿Qué dices loca?-España estaba furioso-yo no me he casado contigo, ni pienso hacerlo.

-Mi amor, he esperado tanto tiempo para esto-dijo y besó a Antonio en los labios a lo que él le respondió con un mordisco-Cabrón

-No esperarías que me dejase besar por alguien como tú.-escupió el de ojos jade.

-Ah pronto te dejarás.-dijo antes de seguir con su canto.

La vida como mariposa, como una flor en un páramo con fuertes vientos,

La patria de mi espíritu florece junto con la primavera eterna.

Aunque mancillen mi cuerpo, mi castidad quede cubierta de barro,

Por favor, cree en el brocado de mi espíritu.

¡Oh, madre! Aunque

No deba mostrar jamás mis lágrimas

El rocío de la hierba bajo mis pies no desaparecerá.

Antonio comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más débil, era el efecto de la droga y de la magia que había impregnada en la canción, la atlante tenía razón, no tardaría en tenerlo a su voluntad.

Por fin ha llegado el momento

De encontrarle sentido a mi nacimiento.

En este momento mi bandera de rectitud por fin

Está empapada en sangre.

Maya veía con satisfacción como la droga que le había inyectado a su prometido en el helicóptero hacía efecto poco a poco, los ojos jade comenzaban a nublarse, pronto sería suyo, solamente suyo.

Simplemente te amaba,

Y cavé eso en mi corazón,

Abrazando así una herida como un tatuaje.

La joven posó su mano en el corazón hispano.

-Mio-pensó, pero…-¿Qué narices?

Ante sus ojos aparecieron imágenes de lo que más anhelaba su prometido, le vio respirar agitadamente, con su piel perlada de sudor, y los labios hinchados, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de pasión y lujuria. Quería saber quién era el que causaba eso en su amado, por lo que siguió con la mano posada en el pecho hispano, hasta que le vio, tenía la piel pálida, llevaba una bufanda y sus ojos eran violetas.

-"quiero hacerte sonreír de verdad" escuchó decir al corazón de Antonio-¡quiero que sonrías de verdad junto a mi".

Ese debía ser el señor de los hielos del que había hablado el chino, el supuesto dueño del corazón español

-Me da igual-murmuró acercando sus labios a los hispanos, Antonio ya no opondría resistencia, su conciencia estaba muy lejos-esta noche eres mío mi amor.

Y dicho esto le besó.

Desde la celda contigua China podía oir los gemidos de la chica y sintió pena por ella,¡porque no se cansaba?,¿acaso no veía que haciendo eso iba a sufrir más?. Y pensando esto China suspiró

continuará


	8. Chapter 7

Hola a todos aquí la conti. Adevierto que he tenido problemas con el ordenado y se me ha borrado la mitad del fic por lo que ire subiendo cuando vuelva a cogjer el hilo, mientras si quereis os podeis pasar por otra historia que he comenzado llamada "el secreto de la luna" tambien Rusiespa.

-¿Cuánto queda Paulo?-se quejó América por trigésimo quinta vez en lo que llevaban de camino.

-Poco

-Eso dijiste hace media hora

-no lo tires no lo tires-murmuró mientras seguían escalando la ladera de una montaña-no lo tires.

-¿Qué decías?

-¿Acaso no eres un héroe?-le espetó Holanda ya cansadito de las quejas del americano-deja ya de dar la tabarra.

-Vaaale.

-Gracias Holanda-dijo sinceramente Portugal cuando el holandés se puso a su lado-un poco más y le tiro monte abajo.

-No fue nada-le dijo algo sonrojado

Siguieron escalando la montaña en silencio, una vez en la cima pararon para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Y ahora que?-preguntó Inglaterra.

-Hay que seguir cinco kilómetros hacia el norte-dijo Paulo quitándose el sudor de la frente-luego llegaremos a un bosque y hay que atravesarlo. Seguramente tendremos que pasar la noche en él.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo ¿Da?-dijo el ruso en pie- Hay que darse prisa.

-kesesese cualquiera diría que el ruso está preocupado por alguien-rió Prusia poniéndose en marcha junto a Francia.

-Claro que está preocupado por alguien, y es alguien muy cercano a nosotros _mona mi._

_-_¿Antonio?-el galo asintió-¿y como sabes tú eso?

-Por que soy el país del amor y puedo detectar ese sentimiento-dijo orgulloso

-En otras palabras que le has mangado a Rusia su diario y lo has leído-Francia agachó la cabeza ante lo bien que le conocía su amigo.

-Kesesese, nadie puede engañar al increíble Prusia-rió el albino-¿a que no Antoni…o?-Prusia se acordó con decepción de que él último miembro del Bad Friendo trío no estaba.

-Hermano-Ludwing apoyó su mano en el hombro del de ojos rojos-le salvaremos.

-Ya lo se West, solo es que se me hace raro que no esté aquí.

-Venga que os dejamos atrás daze-informó Corea que ayudaba a Dinamarca a caminar.

-Corea no hace falta que me ayudes-dijo el danés.

-Claro que hace falta, tienes un gran tajo en el pecho daze, sería un mal coreano, por que la ayuda se inventó en Corea

Continuaron caminando hasta que se hizo de noche y como había dicho Paulo tuvieron que acampar en el bosque, tras organizar el campamento organizaron turnos de guardia, quizás a esas alturas la atalante ya supiera que Antonio no tenía el cuarto colgante.

-Primero irá Rusia, luego irá Holanda y por último yo-dijo Alemania

-¿Y eso porqué?-preguntó Gilbert-mi increíble persona puede hacer guardia también.

-Pues obviamente por que somos los que menos herido estamos-dijo Alemania paciente-ustedes, aunque algo mejor, siguen heridos, ¿no querrás que pongamos a Dinamarca a vigilar si hace un día casi le sacan las tripas?

-Oye tú que el rey del norte se encuentra perfectamente-para sorpresa de todos Portugal se acercó al rubio y le dio un toque en la herida haciendo que este se arquease de dolor.

-Si, perfectamente-ironizó.-Anda lárgate a dormir, y Corea procura que no se mueva.

-¿Entonces turnos de dos horas?-preguntó Holanda

-Por mi bien-dijo Inglaterra, el ruso simplemente asintió y se largó a hacer el primer turno.

-¿no está muy raro este?-inquirió el inglés viendo como el ruso se alejaba del grupo.

-Muy normal nunca ha sido-admitió el americano-Iggy ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-no, estúpido emancipado-dijo el inglés, aunque al rato estaba durmiendo abrazado por el guardián del oeste.

Mientras Portugal que no podía dormir observaba al ruso que miraba el fuego como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, en sus ojos violetas se denotaba la culpa, ¿pero por que se sentía culpable el ruso?, dispuesto a averiguarlo, Paulo, se levantó y se acercó al ruso.


End file.
